Mine is Bigger
by XxBlack-And-WhitexX
Summary: Marik and Bakura having a fight again...over what? OneShot!


"Mine is bigger"…

"No way dude, mine is bigger"…

Came a voice from the Ishtar's apartment. Ryou was sitting on the kitchen's table as he listened to his Yami and Marik's fight as if it was the most normal thing to do. Actually it became part of their routine. To Ryou it didn't really matter to him but to Malik it was a huge problem. Because it always ended up his Yami having a fight with Bakura and one of them in the hospital's bed. Usually Marik is the one who ends up in the hospital. Thought he liked there because he can threaten the nurse and made her do everything he want.

Ryou yawned as he tipped his fingers on the table. Extremely bored wishing this fight would be over so soon so he can go out to the mall with Malik. "Shut up, yours is so thin and weak" Said Marik as he poked harshly on Bakura's chest. "O yeah well look whose talking mister I-can't-sleep-without-my-teddy bear-" at that Marik let a loud gasp putting his hand over his mouth "How dare you. You insulted Mr. Mariku " he whimpered as he turned away to cover his tears. Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest "Mr. Mariku is none then a stuffed animal. Be a fucking man and get over with it" …

Marik turned to face Bakura again "Mine is still bigger then yours" and stuck his tongue out at Bakura. Fire can be seen on Bakura's eyes as he was ready to meet his fist with Marik's jaw now. But hearing the front door's squeaks and "I'm home".

Beating Marik's ass can wait…but right now he has a fight to win. "Like it's possible bonehead" Malik heard Bakura and did nothing but roll his eyes and sits next to Ryou who's now playing with his hair "fighting again" Ryou nodded "Over what this time" Ryou shrugged and went back to play with his hair. Malik turned to his Yami and gave him the "if you didn't tell me what the hell is going on you are going to be back to the basement" look.

Marik shivered "I hate spiders" he whispered then hugged himself. "So?" hands on his hips Malik waited for his Yami to answer him but he was ignored as both Yami's went back to their fight "mine is bigger" at that Malik froze in his place … "come on Malik can you tell Bakura that mine is bigger then his?" Marik whined as he nuzzled his light's hand to help him. As for Malik he moved his head slowly not knowing what to say or what to do at the request of his Yami…

"You want me to do what?" said Malik in a calm tone..  
"I want you to prove to Bakura that mine is bigger and much stronger then his" Said Marik as if it was the proudest thing ever... "Tell him that it's impossible. Malik" Finally Bakura was in the fight again…Malik couldn't help but look at his Yami and then at Bakura …

"Um...a little help here Ryou" he said waving his hands front of Ryou's face. But obviously Ryou wasn't on his full mind anymore. At the time he turned to face the Yami's they were both crossed their arms against their chests waiting for the answer.

"Want us to show you so you can judge?" Bakura shrugged …and Malik's sweat went down his forehead. "Um…You know that isn't really necessary" he took a few steps back, Trying to get the hell out of there. And maybe get drunk in one of the bars just to forget about what happened ….

"We have to show you otherwise you won't be able to judge" both Bakura and Marik turned doing something …  
Oh no they are gonna showing "it" to me I have to get out of here. Malik thought to himself. At the time the Yami's turned they noticed that Malik wasn't in the same room and the front's door was opened …"What's wrong with your hikari? , dude" Marik shrugged and hold the tortoise in his both hands so it won't fell off. "You know I think they are both in the same size, don't you think?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and examined his tortoise as well. "You know Marik. You are absolutely right"…

The End.

* * *

A/N: so? what do you think? you know it's not important the story to be empty from grammer or spelling mistakes it's the ideaa what's all about..right? ..lol

please R&R


End file.
